


You Live When I’m Dead

by LisbethHuntress



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Danny is a little shit, Drabbles, Multi, The Doctor is an asshole, oneshots, pyramid head is telepathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethHuntress/pseuds/LisbethHuntress
Summary: Some rough DBD oneshots that are slightly interconnected.
Kudos: 27





	You Live When I’m Dead

Danny really wasn’t sure where he fit in amongst the rest of the Killers.

He was fairly new to the group, not the newest by any means but still a fairly fresh face. He’d been there long enough to know who was who but not long enough to really fit in, that was if he even would fit in with the other killers.

From what he’d observed, they’d all formed sort-of cliques in between trials, interwoven relationship threads that got more and more complicated the more he tried to pick them apart. Some of them, he’d noted, were amicable with everyone-the Wraith mainly, though he’d not noticed the Hag have any particularly grudges or grievances. A few were tolerant but had closer relationships with others, like the Nurse hanging off the Doctor’s arm most days or the close friendship of Leatherface, the Trapper and the Hillbilly, or even the weird surrogate-mother style role the Huntress had taken to Charlotte and Victor, those godforsaken twins.

The rest of them sort of just...existed on their own. Some by choice, like Pyramid Head. He was a creature of purpose, it seemed, and he didn’t want anyone to interfere in whatever that purpose was. Others, like Freddy and the Clown, everyone just avoided out of sheer discomfort-apparently there was such thing as too creepy, even among killers.

Danny wasn’t sure where he’d slot in with all that.

To the rest of them, he was Ghostface, and Ghostface was proving to be a minor annoyance.

He’d developed a habit of just being omnipresent somehow, an irritating kid of a killer who just lurked where he didn’t belong between trials, getting in the way of everyone else’s daily business. More than once he’d walked into an awkward moment with the Doctor and Nurse, he’d fucked up the Trapper’s traps and even managed to break a shit ton of the Clown’s bottles. He was just a bit of a pest, it seemed. And he didn’t seem to have any plans of changing that any time soon. The only ones who didn’t seem to mind Danny all that much were the Legion folks, but he wasn’t too keen on them in the slightest-he could never tell them apart and they, Danny felt, only killed to be edgy. He could have sworn they were inspired by the Purge movie or some bullshit along those lines, especially with those damned masks. Maybe his judgement of them was hypocritical, but ah well. Danny felt it better to be a hypocrite than hang out with people who rubbed him the wrong way. That was a surefire way for someone to get killed, and he was fully set on being the only one who walked away from anything, ever.

That was how it always had been for him.

———————————————————

There was no real sense of time between trials, but if there were days, Danny felt like he’d been lurking round Midwich Elementary for a week at least. The Entity had been real quiet, for him anyway, and he hadn’t been summoned to kill any Survivors in a good while. He’d taken this opportunity to examine the school map and hopefully catch a glimpse at the big guy, the elusive Pyramid Head himself.

The man was a bit of a myth amongst the killers. Nobody really knew much about him, he preferred to be not seen and not heard at all. He’d shown up once or twice, usually after a slow day, but the Entity seemed to be pulling him up for trials all the time so no fucker had the chance to talk to him. Danny had heard the Wraith refer to PH as a lone wolf, and he thought the expression was accurate.

He’d settled himself on a chair in the classroom, drawing lines in the dust on the desk with his fingers. He’d removed his hood and put it on the floor next to him, the warmth in the classroom being incredibly stifling and almost choking him. His knife was in his grip, he knew nothing could harm him as a killer but there was something so unsettling about this place that he almost doubted it.

Everywhere smelled like rust here. It smelled like rust and congealed blood and Danny hated it. He didn’t know why he was even still sitting here. He could do literally anything he wanted! He could go explore the Léry, venture around the Gideon Meat Plant and torment the Pig bitch some, but no, he was still here, in a stinking classroom with nothing to do, as though something was compelling him to stay.

He got up for a moment, pulling his hood back on. He quickly picked up a piece of chalk from next to the chalkboard and drew a dick on it, chuckling to himself. Fuck, he was such a kid. Never got the chance to do that in middle school, though. Might as well do it while he could. He dropped the chalk and heard it snap in half on impact with the ground as he left the room, traipsing down a corridor.

He’d nearly got to the end of the corridor when he heard a faint scraping sound. He stopped for a second, his breath caught in his throat a little. He was sure it was getting louder, but he wasn’t sure which direction it was coming from. It sounded like metal scraping metal, but he was a hundred percent sure this was wood flooring. He even knelt down to check. Yep, wood. Nothing metal at all. Fuck, was he hearing things? Was being stuck at the mercy of the Entity making him go as crazy as the survivors did when he was hunting them and putting them on the hooks? If that was the case, then he understood the thrill the Entity was getting, if it could feel vaguely human emotions, from trying to break him.

When the shadow turned the corner about five seconds later, he knew it wasn’t the case. It wasn’t the Entity going to break him, at least.

It was Pyramid Head himself.

He lumbered down the corridor with the knife behind him in one hand, other hand moving a little in front of his cold metal mask, as though it were a snake’s tongue sniffing the air for prey. Danny found himself distracted in thought for a moment, wondering whether or not the big man could actually see. He assumed not, by the way he (he assumed, he may have been an it, Danny had never bothered examining the metal-clad monster for any genitalia, he knew he couldn’t get that close without getting his fingers lopped off) was using his hand to find things. Or maybe it was a double bluff and he could see perfectly fine.

Danny didn’t have time to delve deeper into the question as the scraping stopped and Pyramid Head stood before him. He swallowed hard. Fuck, he could see why the other survivors left him to his business, he was terrifying. Seven feet tall at the least and muscular, back bent slightly from the weight of carrying that massive blade. Danny was sure that thing weighed as much as he did himself, if not more. And now he was probably going to be on the receiving end of that.He gripped his own knife tight in his hand, not that it would do him any good against ol’ Pyramid man here.

He found himself not needing to use the blade.

The monster grabbed him by his hood and pulled Danny up to stand. He’d ripped the man’s hood off halfway through but Danny thought it was best to go up in the direction he was being pulled. “Never question a massive fucker with a knife and its actions” was good life advice for a moment like this. He could hear breaths rattling through the pyramid helm, and the smell of blood and rust was so intense on the monster’s flesh that Danny found himself desperately avoiding gagging and retching. He wasn’t sure why he was holding it in, was he trying not to offend the monster? Surely not.

The monster pressed his hand to the crown of Danny’s head and he flinched.

“What are you doing here?” A low voice rumbled, but it didn’t sound like it was coming from inside the helmet. It sounded like it was directly in Danny’s mind, and it wasn’t his own voice, so he knew it had been planted there by Pyramid Head. The young man had never been a believer in the paranormal, and things like telepathy, but since being under control of the Entity, he had experienced much stranger, so shutting his former beliefs away was probably a good idea.

“I, uh...” Danny faltered with his words. “I got...bored, I guess?” He shrugged gently, trying not to disturb the large hand pressed tightly against his head. He tried his best not to squirm, feeling intense discomfort at the larger man’s palm being against him. He gulped a little, feeling a small chill run down his spine. Was being bored a good excuse for the executioner?

“Has anyone ever told you that boredom is the gateway to sin, little man?” The rumbling came again and Danny flinched, biting his tongue. The man had a point, but he wasn’t going to let that be shown. He tightened his grip on his knife, fearful that if he dropped it he’d never see it again.

“Uhm...Ah....” His voice caught in his throat. He’d never had an experience like this, the cat had never gotten his tongue before, but he was filled with the unfamiliar bubbling of fear going through his blood. He’d never really been scared before. He’d felt thrill, adrenaline...but never this much fear. Fuck.

“You’re a brave little human, Ghostface.” The voice sounded almost amused. “You come into my domain, with no fear at all, and hunt me down directly? You’re certainly courageous for a little man.”

Danny scowled. “I wasn’t hunting you. I was...I was just trying to see you for myself. Nobody fucks with you. They won’t even humour me as a killer. You’re the big guy round here, and...” He sighed and looked down for a moment. Fuck, was he showing emotion? Shit. “I wanted to see for myself why they feared you.”

Pyramid Head let him go for a moment, looking down at him through his helm. He pitied Danny almost-yes, he was human, and humans were the scum of the earth most of the time, but there was something about him that...almost ached to be wanted. Pyramid Head was the judge, after all, but he judged Danny to be somewhat worth living.

He placed his hand on Danny’s head again. The human swallowed. Hard.

“Come with me.”

He let go of Danny again and extended his hand-the one not clutching the Great Knife, obviously.

Danny grasped it in his own, looking at the size difference. The man’s hand was twice the size of his own, and it was intimidating. Was this how he was going to be taken out? Was this what the Entity had planned for him? Death-well, eternal death-at the hands of Pyramid Head? And why was he accepting his fate?

He was fucked if he knew, fucked if he didn’t.

—————————————————————————

Danny felt like he was being dragged around the school for hours on what could only be described as Pyramid Head’s guided tour of the place. Occasionally they’d stop and Pyramid Head would go on some sort of telepathic ramble about his old home, some guy named James Sunderland who’d fucked over his dying wife-thinking about him made Danny grit his teeth in anger- and how he came to be here.

Danny was finally starting to understand why the monster was here. Why the others feared him. He had a purpose, more so than the others. The others killed out of madness, of anger, of spite. Pyramid Head killed out of purpose. That’s why he was so feared and respected. They respected his purpose.

And Danny did, too.

Danny didn’t quite fit in with the other killers. He’d grown used to being alone, and that suited him just fine.

But now he didn’t feel so alone. Sure, the big guy was terrifying and preferred his own company to that of an annoying little shroud-man, but they had a tolerant truce.

And that worked nicely.


End file.
